


Such Wealth Brings

by Robin Hood (kjack89)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alumni Gathering, Harvard University, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood
Summary: Inspired byRaúl Esparza reading Shakespeare's Sonnet 29.Or, Rafael feels temporarily morose at a Harvard alumni event.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Such Wealth Brings

**Author's Note:**

> Popped in my head after watching the video of Raúl reading that sonnet, so I figured, what the hell.
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

Rafael drained his glass of scotch and started toward the bar for a refill. As much as he hated attending stuffy Harvard Law School alumni gatherings like the one he had the misfortune of being at, the one benefit was always a generously stocked open bar.

And Rafael was never one to turn down top shelf liquor, especially when he wasn’t the one footing the bill.

But his journey to the bar was interrupted by someone calling, “Hey, Rafael!” and gesturing for him to come over. Rafael forced a smile as he made his way over to the group of vaguely familiar-looking men, all dressed in the same ensemble of khaki pants, blazers and crimson ties in a way that screamed old money.

Rafael was familiar with the type, even if it had been a long time since he’d had to deal with them.

“Chuck Willis,” the guy who called him over said, holding out his hand for Rafael to shake and clearly noticing that Rafael didn’t recognize him on sight alone. “We had a class together—”

“The aptly named class called ‘Evidence’, I recall,” Rafael said, finally putting the name with the face as he shook Chuck’s outstretched hand.

Chuck laughed. “Rafael probably remembers a lot more of the class than I do,” he said, clapping Rafael on the shoulder as if they were old friends. “He was always sitting at the front of the class, taking notes. Half the days I didn’t even show up!”

Rafael’s smile turned brittle. “Now that I do remember,” he said, as the other men chortled appreciatively, clearly having slacked off quite a bit during their law school careers as well.

“Of course, Rafael’s hard work paid off,” Chuck continued, his hand still on Rafael’s shoulder in a way that put his hackles up. “He was in line for promotion to Manhattan District Attorney, if I recall correctly?”

This had been the moment that Rafael was dreading, and he swallowed hard, before saying, “Actually, I left the DA’s office.”

“No shit?” one of the other guys in the group said, sounding surprised. “You go into private practice?”

Rafael skirted the question. “A man can only live on a public servant’s salary for so long,” he said. “If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, I’m in need of a refill.”

He nodded at Chuck and slipped out from under his hand, making a beeline to the bar. To his distinct displeasure, the guy who had asked if he had gone into the private sector followed, draining his bottle of beer on the way. “Crazy that you left the DA’s office,” he said when he had caught up to Rafael, who tried not to let his displeasure at this continued interaction show. “I didn’t think you’d ever leave.”

Rafael arched an eyebrow as they got to the bar. “I was unaware anyone was following my career so closely,” he said, more curious than anything. 

The guy laughed. “I always keep an eye out for potential DAs,” he assured Rafael, as if that was somehow meant to reassure him. “Want to see what we’re gonna be up against.” Rafael frowned and he added, “I’m a senior partner at Cohen, Babish & Hayes.”

Rafael made a face at the name of one of the most renowned law firms in the city – renowned for the wealth of their clientele, and their ability to keep said clientele out of jail – and the guy laughed again. “Oh, c’mon, we’re not all bad,” he protested.

“Tell that to the next rape victim you put on the stand to tarnish for the sake of your client,” Rafael said, accepting the glass of scotch from the bartender.

“Well, if it’ll make you feel better, I probably won’t be staying there for much longer,” the guy said, grabbing his beer and falling back in line with Rafael, who stopped to give him a look.

“Forgive me if this seems rude,” Rafael said, though he honestly couldn’t care less if it was rude or not, “but why are you talking to me?”

The guy just chuckled lightly. “You don’t remember me, do you,” he said, less a question than a statement.

“Clearly you’re not all that memorable,” Rafael said sourly.

The guy’s smile widened. “Funny,” he said, “that’s not what you said when you were in my dorm room in Dane Hall.”

Rafael had a sudden horrible flashback to one of his poorer life choices – in this case, having rather hasty sex with the resident spoiled rich boy of his torts class, who had shown up all of twice and bought notes from anyone who would sell them to him. “Of course,” he said, his lip curling. “Duncan Robinson.”

“See, I knew you wouldn’t forget me,” Duncan said, grinning. 

“Would that I could,” Rafael muttered, though Duncan didn’t seem to hear him.

“I’ve always kept my eye on you, Rafael,” he said, in what he clearly thought was a charming way. “And I figured, if you’ve left the DA’s office, maybe you’re ready for bigger and better things.”

Rafael gave Duncan a contemptuous once over before looking pointedly at the wedding band on his left ring finger. “Like you?” he asked, contempt clear in his voice. “What would your wife think about that?”

Duncan rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “She wouldn’t have to know,” he said. “And besides, I was thinking more in terms of your career.”

“Thanks, but I’d rather serve as a public defender on Staten Island than work for your law firm.”

Rafael turned to leave but Duncan caught his arm. “I wouldn’t be so quick to turn me down,” he warned. “I’m up for appointment to the New York Court of Appeals when Fahey’s term is up, so there’s a lot that I could do for your career, whether good or bad. And, uh, given what I’ve heard about where you’ve landed after you had to resign from the DA’s office, you could use whatever boost I can give.”

Rafael all but yanked his arm out from Duncan’s grasp. “Thanks, but since I managed to sink my career all on my own, I’m fairly certain I’m up to the task of rebuilding myself as well,” he said coolly. “And if you ever lay another hand on me, Counselor, I happen to know a Manhattan ADA who would be more than happy to bring charges.”

Duncan held his hands up defensively but Rafael had already moved on, making his way through the crowd as quickly as he could, trying to maintain some semblance of cool. He flinched when someone again grabbed his arm, but he relaxed when he saw it was Rita Calhoun. “I saw you got cornered by Duncan Robinson,” she said, concern mixed with something like calculation in her tone. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Rafael said, taking a sip of scotch. “Regretting all my life choices that led me to accept your invite tonight, but otherwise—”

“You had to get back out here sometime,” Rita said bracingly. “And if Duncan is the worst of the problems you have to deal with, is that too steep a price to pay for networking?”

“Sure as hell seems like it,” Rafael grumbled, shaking his head slowly. “I just can’t believe someone like Duncan Robinson is in line for appointment to the highest court in the state, and I’m…”

He trailed off, his expression dark, and something like sympathy flitted over Rita’s expression. “If you had wanted,” she said evenly, “you know that you could have had a corner office or a named partnership by now. But that’s never what you wanted, everything else aside.”

“I know that,” Rafael said, because he did, and he scrubbed a hand across his face. “But that doesn’t make comparing my professional accomplishments – or lack thereof – to people like that any easier a pill to swallow.”

Rita studied him for a moment. “And I don’t suppose me reassuring you that you have actually accomplished quite a bit in your professional career, no matter what setbacks you’ve faced, will do much to make it easier?”

“Coming from you?” Rafael asked with a snort. “Not so much.”

“Then what about coming from someone else?”

Rafael followed her gaze, his entire body softening when he saw Sonny standing with a group of Harvard alums, clearly – judging by his wild gesticulations, at least – regaling them with some story or other. “And here I was worried he’d feel out of place when he decided to come with me,” Rafael murmured with a smile. 

“Please,” Rita said, laughing lightly. “The detective – I’m sorry, now ADA Carisi, I can’t quite get used to that – is a natural. The DA should make him headline his next fundraiser.”

“Oh, I’m sure Sonny would love that,” Rafael said, his smile widening.

Sonny caught sight of Rafael and beamed at him, and Rafael felt warmth spread throughout his body at the sight. It was the same feeling he always had when Sonny smiled at him, and no matter how long they’d been together, it never seemed to go away.

Truthfully, Rafael hoped it never would.

“He’s been talking you up all night, you know,” Rita said, watching Rafael. “Telling stories of all your courtroom exploits. This could be a chance for him to make some great connections, further his career, and all he wants to talk about is you.”

Rafael’s smile faded, just slightly. “I suppose I should tell him he doesn’t have to do that.”

Rita arched an eyebrow. “You could tell him all you want, if you thought might stop him, but I think you and I both know better.”

Rafael shook his head, a little ruefully. “That we do,” he said, but with obvious affection. “There’s no stopping that man once he gets started.”

“You have that in common with him,” Rita noted with a smile.

Rafael glanced back at her. “Thank you,” he said, and Rita looked surprised.

“For what?”

Rafael nodded towards Sonny. “For telling me that he’s been talking me up,” he said. “And for reminding me.”

Rita cocked her head slightly. “Reminding you of what?”

“That no matter how many corner offices or promotions or whatever else I’ve missed out on over the years, as long as that man loves me, and is proud of me, as far as I’m concerned, I’ve won.”

“I’m not entirely sure it’s a competition,” Rita said, but her smile was soft, and she nudged Rafael in a companionable way before adding, “Though at some point, you will have to rescue his audience before he starts telling yet another story.”

“Oh, undoubtedly,” Rafael agreed with a laugh, shaking his head just slightly as he looked fondly at the man he loved, and who loved him far more than any career advancement, wondering if Rita realized that was just another thing he and Sonny had in common.


End file.
